Broken Heart
by Ta-cun
Summary: Now Inuyasha truely confesses his love to Inuyasha. But when Inuyasha sees Kykio he goes crazy for love between Kagomes love and Kykios. Then Kykio goes crazy for Inuyasha and all heck bracks loose.
1. Love confessed

Broken Harts.  
  
Disclaimer- Hey this is a sequel to Kagome's death. I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. :{  
  
Kagome wakes up looking out the widow.  
  
Kagome- Were…. am I?  
  
Kadee- Ye at my home Lady Kagome.  
  
Kagome- Hu oh yah. Why am I here?  
  
Kadee- Ye here because you were hurt. Inuyasha brought you here.  
  
Kagome in her mind- Inuyasha brought me here? I wonder why he is so sincere all of a sudden.   
  
Inuyasha opens the door and looks at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha- Kadee can you please go?  
  
Kadee- I shall go and leave ye in peace.  
  
Kagome- Inuyasha why….  
  
Kagome is stopped by Inuyasha kissing her.   
  
Inuyasha- There I finaly kissed you.   
  
Kagome- What?  
  
Inuyasha- Kagome I love you. I have always loved you. I hope we can have pups together. I want to be with you forever.  
  
Kagome- Uh uh…….. Well I do…. Love you to. I mean when I was in that room with all the lights I was loving the way you were saving me. I love. I'll love you forever.  
  
Kagome starts kissing Inuyasha. Inuyasha could feel the warmness in his hart. Inuyasha liked Kagome's kisses. With her tenderness in her kisses. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped kissing.  
  
Inuyasha- Wow that was good. I love you a lot.  
  
Kagome- I love you to.  
  
Inuyasha- I hope we stay together for ever.  
  
Kagome- Me to.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I think that is a good place to stop. Don't you?  
  
Inuyasha starts kissing Kagome with passion.   
  
Hey hey hey. You lovers stop kissing.  
  
Inuyasha- SHUT UP. Jeese. I am trying to kiss my love.  
  
Kagome- Yeah get out of here.  
  
Ok fine. I warned you.  
  
Security comes running in.   
  
Security guard 1- You kids stop.  
  
Inuyasha- I'm not a kid.   
  
Security guard 2- What?  
  
Inuyasha- Just shut up.  
  
Oh well bye every body. 


	2. Why Inuyasha? Why?

Broken Heart  
  
Every thing was alright for a long time. Kagome and Inuyasha were happy together. Nothing was seemed to go wrong.   
  
But they were wrong.  
  
In a distance of Keade's village. A portal is emerging.  
  
Mystery's voice: I am going to get you Inuyasha and drag you to hell!!!   
  
At Keade's hut.  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome come in here please.  
  
Kagome: Ok.   
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome lightly.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, how have you been lately?  
  
Kagome: Good..... Why?  
  
Inuyasha: No reason just want to know.  
  
Kagome: Ok.  
  
Keade: Hello Kagome, hello Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey Keade.  
  
Kagome: Hi.  
  
Inuyasha: So Kagome should we go get Miroku and Sango?  
  
Kagome: Yeah, we haven't seen them in a long time.  
  
Inuyasha: I know. Get on my back and I will run us there.  
  
Kagome: Ok.  
  
Kagome climbed Inuyasha's back and Inuyasha began running. Inuyasha and Kagome got there in a matter of seconds. Miroku and Sango were wed one year ago. Miroku Jr. came running out.   
  
Miroku Jr.: Inuyasha. Daddy Inuyasha is here.  
  
Miroku: Ok I will be right out.  
  
Eleasa {Pronounced A-lee-sa} came running out to.   
  
Eleasa: Kagome. Yah your here.  
  
Kagome: Hello Eleasa.  
  
Eleasa: Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome.  
  
Sango: Ok Eleasa settle down.  
  
Miroku Jr.: Hey how you been Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: Well Miroku I have been fine. How you been.  
  
Miroku Jr.: Good, Good, Good, Good.  
  
Miroku Jr.: Ok you settle down to Miroku.  
  
Miroku in a disappointed voice: Ok.  
  
Miroku: Why have you guys come here.  
  
Inuyasha: We just wanted to visit.  
  
Sango: Well you are welcome anytime.  
  
Kagome: Thank you.  
  
Inuyasha: Yes thank you.  
  
Sango in her mind: I am so glade that Inuyasha has gotten more friendly.  
  
Miroku kisses Sango and walks in the house.  
  
Inuyasha: I am going out to get some food ok.  
  
Kagome: Ok love. I will be waiting for you.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome kiss each other and with that Inuyasha zooms off into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha in his mind: I have to per pose to Kagome. I mean I still need time, but still.  
  
Inuyasha started to get sleepy.   
  
Inuyasha: What the heck? I'm getting sleepy. Oooh.  
  
Inuyasha fell asleep near a tree. Hours passed by and Kagome started to get worried.  
  
Kagome: I have to go after him.  
  
Miroku: Wait no. Kagome don't go. You die and Inuyasha will not forgive himself.  
  
Kagome: No I am going.  
  
Kagome started walking into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha: Uh, uh. I feel really bad.   
  
Mystery's voice: Oh Inuyasha you are so hopeless right now.  
  
Inuyasha: Kykio.  
  
Kykio: That's right and right now I need you.  
  
Inuyasha: But Kagome.....  
  
Kykio: Don't worry about that weak girl.  
  
Inuyasha: NO. But Kykio.   
  
Kykio Kisses Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome finds Inuyasha Kissing Kykio when it is the other way around.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA.  
  
Inuyasha: Uh Kagome  
  
Kykio: You are not going anywhere.   
  
A spirit wall forms slamming Inuyasha to the ground. Kagome runs threw the forest.  
  
Kykio: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. No way out now. If you want to get out you have to KILL me.  
  
Inuyasha: Uh. No. But I love Kagome. I must.  
  
Inuyasha takes out Tetsiuga.  
  
Kykio: What? You are actually going to kill me? Then you must fight my partners. I think you already know them all.   
  
Seshomeru jumped down from a tree. The Thunder Brothers came down from the sky. Inuyasha's dad came down and slammed the ground.   
  
Inuyasha: Uh. My god. I can't believe it. You all are helping her?  
  
Nuraku: Me to.  
  
Nuraku came down and then hit the ground hard.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh no. But I must kill Kykio.  
  
Seshomeru came running up and slashed at Inuyasha but Inuyasha thinked fast and dodged it. Only to get stabbed by the older Thunder brother {don't know his name. Anybody tell me his name} and then electrocuted by the younger one. Nuraku came up and formed a sword and slashed at Inuyash but he blocked it. Then all of a sudden.......  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well this is a good place to stop. Bye.  
  
Inuyasha: Thanks for hurting me Inu/power and why do you have the first part of my name?  
  
I don't know. 


End file.
